Pokemon In Yokai Academy
by Gunre The Swedish Spartan
Summary: Response to Sgt. M00re's challenge. Pokémon are real, so are Yokai. What would happen if Pokémon are discovered? Read and find out! Rated T because of mild swearing, and inappropriate situations.
1. Intro

**Haj and welcome to my new story, that at the time of me writing this I have yet to name! Normally I'd give a list of characters, but I'm not going to. So here is the Story I have yet to name!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Rosario Vampire. They Belong to Nintendo and Akihisa Ikeda (the writer of Rosario Vampire) respectively.**

Key: _Italics = Pokemon Move_, Regular = talking, **Bold = Monster/Released form talking**, _Underlined and Italicised = Location or Time Skip._

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

Ever since Nintendo's creation of Pokemon, the world has wished for it to be real. But, where did the idea come from? Most say it was from Satoshi Tajiri's childhood love for collecting bugs, but they are wrong. Pokemon are real, they just hide from you humans. But they can't hide forever. Eventually someone will find them. And find them Satoshi did. In order to be spared from Arceus' _Judgement_, he promised to not say anything about them. However, Satoshi was allowed to create games that held the Pokemon's image. These were called "Red" and "Green". Not long after "Blue" came out. Ever since Satoshi has been the only "outside" human allowed to visit the Pokemon Island.

On said Island he discovered the "Regions". In the Regions he discovered Human life. While quite limited in number, the humans behaved similarly to the Main Protagonist in the games. Catching and training pokemon, battling to gain experience, and befriending the pokemon. There is very little strife, and there aren't any real criminal organizations. The "Gym Leaders" were some of the strongest trainers in a specified area. They listened to the "Elite Four" and took orders from no one else. Once a trainer beats a Gym Leader they are given a badge to show their prowess as a trainer. When all eight Badges are collected the Trainer can challenge the Elite Four. If the trainer can beat them he or she will be recorded in the "Hall Of Fame". Depending on the Skill of the trainer they might be offered a position in the Elite Four as a Champion.

While Humans don't cause many problems with the pokemon, the same can't be said for the "Legendary" pokemon. They have unintentionally caused many natural disasters to befall their subjects. Such as the most deadly of them caused by the legendaries Groudon and Kyogre. They nearly destroyed the entire region they governed. The only way to stop them was the third in their trio: Rayquaza. A young trainer with his trusted pokemon braved the journey towards the "Sky Pillar" where Rayquaza slumbered. After nearly dying multiple times by the ancient pokemon that protected their sleeping master, the trainer finally reached the top. When he reached the top, he fell to his knees, and started coughing. The coughing was because of the insufficient amount of oxygen. The only available substance to breathe was Ozone. The sound of the coughing awakened Rayquaza, who rose and roared loudly. The lord of the sky then looked upon the dying individual before him, and took pity on his soul.

Rayquaza took the young trainer down to a breathable location. When the trainer was able to stand, Rayquaza lifted him onto it's back. Then at amazing speeds, Rayquaza moved towards the battlefield. When it arrived Groudon and Kyogre looked up at it. Rayquaza then unleashed an eardrum bursting roar, it was a wonder that the Human could still hear afterwards. The dueling duo immediately stopped fighting and returned to where they came from, the land, and the sea. Rayquaza lowered to the ground allowing the trainer to dismount, then he took to the skies again. That was ten years before Satoshi discovered them. He viewed the Region of "Hoenn" it had almost recovered from the battle ten years prior. After viewing the first three Regions, he decided on the Region that he would use for the first games, or as we know it Generation 1. After he asked Arceus which pokemon he could use, Arceus then summoned 151 pokemon he could use. Among the 151 were a few Legendary pokemon, those Satoshi asked if he could use as "Bosses". When he was asked what he meant, Satoshi responded by saying they would be regarded as very powerful and nearly unobtainable. The Legends were very happy with that.

After the success of Generation 1, Satoshi returned to show how much the world loved pokemon. Arceus was impressed by the amount of fans the series of games had acquired after such a short time. Thus he allowed Satoshi to create more games (Generation 2). In these games Satoshi decided to have game "Mascots". When he picked the Mascots for the Games, the pokemon were unsure of how it would turn out. When Satoshi returned with the news of Generation 2, the entire continent was interested. The success was astounding to them. The Mascot theme proved to be a great idea, with the main pokemon that the Protagonist wanted to gain as an addition to their team. The pokemon now wished to be a part of the games, and were disappointed when not picked. Arceus was impressed with the popularity, and so allowed Satoshi to continue making the games. The next three Generations continued to be a constant source of entertainment for the world.

But all good things come to an end, this is no exception.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Yokai Academy_

In the Headmaster's Office, there was a figure who was writing strange designs on the floor. The figure was Tenmei Mikogami. He wore a white cloak that covered most of his body, just leaving a small part of his face open to view.

Around his neck was a small cross. he is also the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. He was currently trying to create an easier way for The Bus Driver to reach the academy from the Human World. When he thought that he was done, he put his hands at the side of the designs and flooded it with his Yokai. The effect was instantaneous, and Mikogami had no time to react. The following explosion filled the room with smoke. Luckily it was late March and the school year hadn't started yet, so no one was there. When the smoke cleared the room held no occupants, and the complicated designs on the floor had rearranged into the words "CONTINENT #8".

When Mikogami came to, he was in a large pristine hall. In the hall there were several large creatures. All were looking at him. Mikogami stood up and looked at the creatures. They looked back. As Mikogami was about to talk, the creature that resembled a white horse with a strange cross like ring on it's midsection interrupted him.

"Who are you Human? Speak now or never speak again!" The Horse like creature roared in a deep but smooth voice at Mikogami, who was actually scared for the first time in about 200 years.

"I am Tenmei Mikogami. I am not a Human as you suggest, but a Yokai. A Monster." Mikogami responded, and was surprised that the giant horse seemed to calm slightly.

"It seems Satoshi kept his promise..." The horse mumbled to itself, "I would like to know your intentions then, Monster. As you have suddenly appeared in the Hall of Origins, my home."

"I have no ill intentions towards, whatever you are. I was simply creating a portal into the Human world for my Bus Driver so he can more easily locate and obtain students for my academy. But it didn't work so here I am." Mikogami responded.

"You are on the continent of Poké. But I would like to know what you meant by 'The Human World'. Where would you be that isn't in this realm?" The horse figure asked curiously.

"I was in a Pocket Dimension, where my school for Yokai is located. In the school we teach Yokai-who are disguised as humans-to act like humans, and to peacefully coexist with them. The Humans however are none the wiser that Yokai are real and living right next to them everyday." Mikogami responded with a small chuckle.

At this point the other occupants of the room murmured amongst themselves. A few words were distinguishable, like 'Not noticed' and 'None the wiser'. All the gathered creatures seemed interested by the discovery of a way to enter the Human controlled area and not be noticed.

"What do you mean, Disguised as Humans? How is that possible?" A bipedal creature with a long purple tail, and tube like object on its back interrupted from the murmuring mass of creatures. The Creatures quieted as they waited for Mikogami's response.

"It is common knowledge for Yokai. You just focus your Yokai into a form that looks human. It is little more than that." He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The horse creature seemed to be in thought, until it started to talk again. "Could you teach us how to disguise ourselves as human?" We will find a way to compensate you of course."

Mikogami was surprised. No Surprised was an understatement. What appeared to be the leader of an entire race was asking him to teach them how to transform into humans. Why, he wasn't sure, but he didn't really care as the opportunity was too great. An entire race that didn't show very much malice to humans! If he could tell the Council of the races about this... Needless to say Mikogami agreed.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Time Skip 1 Week_

In the time Mikogami spent with the creatures he learned about them. He first learned that they were called "Pokemon", and populated only this continent. Said continent was hidden from all types of scanners and maps, aside from the one Satoshi had. He also learned the names of the pokemon he encountered. The Horse is called Arceus, and the Bipedal creature is called Mewtwo. He also learned that the Humans inhabiting the continent are much more advanced than the rest of human society. Creating Machines that bring Fossils back to life, Machines that fully revive a pokemon's health in seconds, even small balls that can turn pokemon into energy and store them inside until they are needed. He learned of the history of the land, and the myths.

The Legends, he learned were quick studies learning how to transform into humans in only a few days, instead of the months it usually takes a Yokai. They are able to sustain the form for multiple days at a time. As for his payment, he asked to share the information of their discovery with the Yokai world, and to have a representative of Arceus' own choosing to attend his school to show they mean no harm. Arceus was hesitant to agree, but eventually the Original One conceded and let Mikogami tell the Yokai world about their presence. Now the only thing left to do was choose a representative to send to the school. But who?

Arceus pondered this question for a while. Who had annoyed him the most recently? Two names instantly came to mind. Groudon, and Kyogre. It was perfect! All it had to do was send them and be done with it. Then the thought of what would happen if he only sent them came to mind. Destruction, Chaos, and Distrust would be the result. How to overcome that problem? Then Arceus remembered the Third member of the Weather Trio. Rayquaza was the only one who could calm them. It was decided Arceus would send the Weather Trio to Yokai Academy as representatives.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

**AN: Finally done with this chapter it took about 5 and a half hours to write. I had researched a large amount of pointless history of Rosario Vampire characters like Mikogami for no reason as he is the only one included in this chapter :(**

**Also think of Poké as an Atlantis of sorts. An Eight continent, that nobody knows about. For those of you who want to know how fast Rayquaza was moving this might clear some things up: Rayquaza has the same base speed at level 50 as Arcanine, 95. Arcanines can run 6,200 miles in 24 hours. That is about 259 Mph. Rayquaza at level 50 can easily move over that since he has no ground resistance. The Rayquaza I'm basing this on is the Level 70 one you get in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald.**

**Anyways this chapter is 1848 words long! That is about double what I usually write. Hopefully You guys like it! All four of you who frequent the Pokemon/Rosario Vampire crossover area. Anyways thank you for reading and look forward to more: Story I still haven't named...**

**HAJDO!**


	2. Pokestuff

**Haj and welcome to Pokemon In Yokai Academy! Thanks for the good reviews, and for following this story (you know who you are).**

**I would like to bring up something I found interesting from the reviews in my last chapter, that I would like to incorporate into my story. It was a review from a guest (you know who you are) that was basically saying that if the legends went into their monster form they could destroy the school. I assume that you mean by the size alone since the school was destroyed in the manga, or atleast I think it was... anyways the one that you pointed out was Groudon... Groudon is 11 feet and 6 inches tall. I guess the Groudon you are thinking about is the "Groudon" from the movie Jirachi Wish Maker. That one is a manifestation of evil that is formed to look like Groudon, or at least that is what Bulbapedia says. So even though almost all media of Pokemon shows them being giant, only Rayquaza is over 20 feet tall. But I liked your Idea, I think I'll incorporate it.**

**This chapter is going to be mostly Pokemon stuff, just telling you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Rosario Vampire. They Belong to Nintendo and Akihisa Ikeda (the writer of Rosario Vampire) respectively.**

Key:_ Italics = Pokemon Move_

Regular = talking

**Bold = Monster/Released form talking**

_Underlined and Italicised = Location or Time Skip._

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_100th Floor: Sky Pillar_

_Two Years Prior To The Events Of The Last Chapter_

The Sky Pillar is the tallest structure in all of Poké, 100 stories tall. To residents of Hoenn it is common knowledge that the Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza lives there. While most people aren't idiots that try to catch it, there are some people who are that stupid. Most are spared, but some never return. However since the incident ten years ago with Groudon and Kyogre, the people who attack him increased their frequency. While it used to be months between attacks, now it seems there isn't a single day that passes without someone trying to catch him. That went on for about eight years before the same trainer-the came to call upon Rayquaza-had recovered from his wounds, when said trainer reached the top floor (with appropriate equipment) he witnessed Rayquaza being attacked by three Salamences at once. While Rayquaza is a badass, even the Lord of the Sky can be overwhelmed, especially when it hasn't had rest in years.

The trainer quickly sent out three of his own pokemon: a Swampert, a Glalie, and an Aggron. The three pokemon then turned to their trainer with a look of confusion on their faces. The trainer then pointed to the Salamences, and said:

"Attack."

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

Rayquaza had fought tougher battles than the one he was currently in, much tougher. But the constant stream of battles had made even it's near limitless power as Lord of the Skies waver. That caused the current predicament. The Dragon type trainer had snuck up on it while it rested, released three high leveled Salamences, and had all of them start using_ Outrage_! Rayquaza wasn't sure how it would win this battle, that was until a familiar face appeared.

At first The Sky Lord had thought that the Dragon trainer called for backup, but as Rayquaza looked harder, it could tell the new trainer wasn't with the first. While the Dragon trainer dressed in a long blue cape, the new arrival was dressed in a short sleeved, collared jacket. On his legs were two layers of pants, one shorter than the other while both are black. For shoes he was wearing sneakers that were comprised of three colors: orange, green, and black. On his back there were two things: a green backpack, and what appeared to be a tank of oxygen. His face was obscured by a gas mask, but one could clearly see the white hat on his head. The trainer stood at about five foot eleven.

As a near immortal legendary pokemon, fashion made no sense to Rayquaza.

When the new trainer sent out three pokemon, the legend was momentarily distracted. That caused the Salamences to gain ground on the Sky High pokemon. As Rayquaza closed it's eyes to gather some energy, it suddenly had no weight on it anymore. It quickly opened it's eyes and saw the three pokemon that were just sent out attacking the Salamences. The legend then turned to the Dragon trainer, only to see him being punched in the face by the trainer. Rayquaza's curiosity has been peaked, and it wants to know why the trainer seems so familiar.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

The Salamences would be no match for his pokemon, as they all had something to obliterate a Dragon/Flying type. For Swampert there was_ Ice Beam_, for Glalie there was_ Blizzard_, and for Aggron there was, well another _Ice Beam_. While the Pokemon were destroying the dragons, Their trainer had started a battle with the Dragon trainer, a battle of fists.

"Why are you attacking Rayquaza?!" The trainer yelled at the Dragon trainer. After successfully hitting the Dragon trainer three times, the trainer realised he knocked the Dragon trainer with the first strike.

After putting down the Dragon trainer, and calling off his pokemon, the trainer then went to check on Rayquaza. The Sky Lord was staring directly at the trainer. As he approached Rayquaza roared a warning, the trainer kept walking. When the trainer was very close to Rayquaza, he reached into his backpack and took out a small box that was tan in color, with a layer of green towards the bottom. Rayquaza wasn't sure what to make of this situation.

When the trainer hit a button on the box, a spray of liquid landed on Rayquaza. Rayquaza realed back from the stinging sensation it felt, but as it did so it noticed that the wounds it has suffered were healing.

"Don't worry," the voice of the trainer yelled up to the behemoth, "This will heal your wounds. The names Locke by the way."

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

After the initial introduction between Locke and Rayquaza, they grew to be friends. Locke slowly became a guardian of sorts to Rayquaza, waiting on the 99th floor for any challengers to come. After the first day of him acting as guardian the amount of people who tried to fight Rayquaza became smaller and smaller. Eventually it became uncommon for people to try and fight the resident of the 100th floor. Rayquaza only had to fight the trainers that got by Locke, so it didn't fight that much. This was how it went for two years.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Two Years Later_

After deciding who the pokemon it would send to Yokai Academy, Arceus teleported to the base of the Sky Pillar. Arceus quickly changed into it's human form, to avoid recognition. As Satoshi was the one who discovered Poké, it was natural that Japanese culture would be the one it knew. That is why Arceus the God of pokemon portrayed itself as a girl. She was dressed in a pure white kimono, and she seemed to radiate purity. She stood at about five foot five. Natural for the pokemon God to resemble Kami.

Arceus then ascended the many stories of the tower until she reached the 99th. There she saw an interesting site: a human battling three other humans, with six pokemon to their eighteen! Arceus was about to intervene, when she noticed that the one human was winning against the three! As the battle was ending, one of the three trainers pulled something that was thin and shiny out of his back pocket. Arceus wasn't sure what it was until she saw the trainer charge the one trainer. Thats when she knew what it was. A knife.

"Look out!" It was at that moment that Arceus made herself known.

The yell surprised everyone enough that the charging trainer was thrown off course by a few feet. The trainer that was nearly stabbed quickly punched the attacking trainer in the face with enough force to send him back a few feet. He wasn't getting up soon. With their pokemon losing and one of their companions out cold, the trainers quickly recalled their pokemon, picked up their companion, and ran off. With the trainers gone the lone trainer could focus on who made the noise. At first Arceus thought he would attack her, and since he was approaching her she had every reason to think so.

When he got close to her she saw that he stood almost a full head taller than her, and for the first time in Arceus' entire life she was slightly intimidated. His face was covered with a gas mask so she couldn't see his actual face. As he looked at her, she was thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Then he spoke:

"You here to try and fight Rayquaza too? 'Cuz if you are then you'll have to get past me. Although, I do appreciate the help back there." He spoke the words with such sincerity that Arceus knew she needed an excuse, fast.

"Umm... I just need to talk to Rayquaza for a few minutes. Then I'll be gone. I promise."

"I've heard that before. Do you have anything that could potentially capture Rayquaza on you right now?"

"No! I mean, I don't have anything like that with me. I don't even have pokemon." Arceus knew that he was suspicious of her, but then he did something that surprised her.

"So, you're telling me that you got past hundreds of Claydols, without pokemon, and are perfectly fine?"

"What Claydols?" As soon as she had said it, Arceus knew she shouldn't have. If she could see his face it would've been one of pure surprise. Arceus was starting to grow uncomfortable in the silence.

"Umm... did I say something wrong?" Arceus was about to start walking away, when the trainer suddenly started to laugh. The laugh was a hearty laugh that caused Arceus to think he might be slightly insane.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh sorry, sorry. Let me catch my breath. Okay, okay, so... your a legendary pokemon aren't you?"

The only response he received for several minutes was just silence. Then He received an answer in her straddling him with her hands around his throat.

"How do you know that Mortal? The only ones that are privileged to know that are the legendaries, and Mikogami. Answer quickly, or die."

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

If it weren't for the fact that she was strangling him, Locke would've found her quite beautiful (It also helped that she was straddling him). But since she WAS infact strangling him, he had to answer.

"I know because Rayquaza told me." The answer was short and simple. Unfortunately for him, she didn't like how simple it was.

"Explain." Was her only reply.

"Well he came back from some meeting, turned into a human that looks like me but with green hair, said something about having to punch Groudon and Kyogre in their faces, and fell asleep on my bed. The next day he explained."

The girl's face was one of complete surprise. She opened her mouth once, tried to say something, decided against it, and closed her mouth. Then she took her hands off his neck, and simply facepalmed.

"Um, no offence Miss Legendary. But could you get off of me?"

It was at that point that the girl realised her current position. As she wasn't normally a human she didn't feel embarrassed for straddling him. She simply got off. While he was getting up Locke offered the girl his name.

"My names Locke. Whats yours?"

"You know I'm a legendary, but you don't know which one I am?" A nod from Locke. "I am Arceus."

As soon as that was said Locke responded as one would expect him to...

"That's one of the more powerful ones right?"

... If you were an idiot...

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

Rayquaza was patiently waiting for Locke to climb up to the 100th floor. You see after Rayquaza learned how to turn into a human, it started to play tricks on it's guardian. Currently Rayquaza had learned how to change the gender of the human it can change into, now SHE is waiting to surprise Locke. And so when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she got into place. As soon as she saw a figure walk through the door, she jumped on top of the figure. Unfortunately for her, her actual target was about three feet behind the one she landed on.

Rayquaza did however surprise the one she landed on enought to get a reaction out of the ever cal Arceus.

"What the hell?! Who is on me? I thought you said that Rayquaza was the only one up here? Get off!"

It was at that moment that Rayquaza noticed that her target-Locke-was not who she was on. Quickly jumping off, she saw Locke laughing his ass off on the ground. Then she looked at the person she tackled, studied her for a moment, and realised who she tackled. Rayquaza paled.

"Sorry! I thought you were Locke, and was going to scare him by being a girl. Then you came through first, and got tackled! Once again, sorry Arceus!" All of what Rayquaza had just said was done with a single breath.

The amount of disrespect that Arceus had received today was starting to give her eye a twitch. First a very powerful trainer didn't know who she was. Second it took him twenty minutes to finally get who she was, and still call her 'Powerful Normal Type'. THEN it took another hour to convince him to let her talk to Rayquaza, who ended up jumping onto her, and grabbing her chest in the process. Nothing was going her way, thats why this next sentence will feel so good.

"Rayquaza, you will be going to school."

It took a minute for this to sink in. Then Rayquaza turned back into a boy, and responded with the ever intelligent question:

"What?"

Arceus then smiled a very creepy smile:

"Oh yeah, Groudon and Kyogre will go with you. You leave in one week. Have fun."

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

**Without Author Notes this is 2128 words long. Longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Also Rayquaza looks like the male protagonist from Emerald version with more green and less orange, and of course green hair. When he is in female form he looks like the female protagonist from Emerald with more green and less orange, with green hair (big surprise). The eyes are the same from when he is in his pokemon form. Also until the legends are in human form I will refer to them as 'It', since they are mostly without gender.**

**Kami is the most common form of god in Japanese culture (from what I can tell). Probably wrong on that aspect, feel free to correct me.**

**For those who are here for the Rosario Vampire aspects, wait until the next chapter. And don't get mad at me for anything I get wrong, I might know a lot of pokemon facts, but I only know as much as the first year of Yokai Academy (still haven't read the second year, seems like a lot of stuff happens there).**

**Also if Arceus seemed timid for a while, it was because she didn't want to blow her cover to an experienced trainer! Seriously, you don't go "Hi I'm a pokemon God. Please let me pass." to a trainer that obviously should have pokeballs and strong pokemon! Also she didn't run into any Claydols because she was naturally expelling power that scared off the Claydols.  
**

**I will be incorporating some pokemon Natures into the story. For example Rayquaza is a naughty natured pokemon (for you battle nerds it raises Attack and lowers Special defense).**

**I came up with the name Locke (pronounced lock) by looking at the fan worlds for pokemon. Nuzlocke, for instance (my first Nuzlocke was in Emerald).**

**Please review, and I think I have a type of schedule for these uploads. Every month you will get a chapter. Yes YOU will get a chapter. Also since Rosario Vampire will be in the next chapter, expect Ecchi. Not much but some.  
**

**Hajdo.**


	3. Nearly There!

**Haj and welcome to Pokemon In Yokai Academy! Thanks for the good reviews, and for following this story (you know who you are). **

**Thank you to the one new reviewer for reviewing! At least there's one more review...**

**Anyways review and I work harder, I (probably) would've started on this a week ago if people had reviewed. Hope you like this chapter, and please, Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Rosario Vampire. They Belong to Nintendo and Akihisa Ikeda (the writer of Rosario Vampire) respectively.**

**Warning: A certain blue legendary has a swearing problem.**

**Key: **_Italics = Pokemon Move_

Regular = talking

**Bold = Monster/Released form talking**

_Underlined and Italicised = Location or Time Skip._

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Marine Cave, Sea Route 105_

_One Day After The Events Of The Last Chapter_

A large blue and white whale with red lines going over it's body, was sleeping partially submerged in a large underground spring. The large figure was the legendary pokemon: Kyogre, the Sea Basin pokemon and Lord of Water. Very few people know where it's cave is hidden beneath the waves, most people think that it would have it's cave is near Sootopolis City. Those people are wrong.

Kyogre has been peacefully sleeping for the last few days, since it doesn't dare try to do something that could make Arceus angry. The large undersea cavern was a perfect way for it to avoid any kind of interactions, or so it thought.

The sound of footsteps quickly awoke Kyogre from it's sleep. Angry at being woken up so abruptly The Lord of the Sea quickly positioned itself towards the entrance, preparing an _Ice Beam_ to hit whatever creature interrupted it's rest. As soon as whatever woke it up was within the chamber, Kyogre launched the _Ice Beam_. The resulting explosion of cold air would make even Fire types shudder. Unfortunately for the Sea Lord, what it hit was a Steel type. A powerful Steel type too. As Kyogre was realising what pokemon it was against, a figure stepped out from behind the five foot metal monstrosity.

"Matrix, _Meteor Mash_." The figure (obviously the trainer) commanded, "And i it dodges, prepare a _Thunder Punch_ to paralysis it."

Then the Metagross sped forward at a surprising speed towards Kyogre, who was charging up a _Water Spout_ one of it's most powerful attacks. As the Metagross drew near, Kyogre launched the stream of high pressure water.

"META!" The power from the attack was immediately apparent to both the Metagross and it's trainer. However that didn't stop it from making contact with _Meteor Mash_.

"Matrix, don't push yourself too far. Keep within it's guard! Force it to attack physically. _Thunder Punch_!" The trainer's orders were quick, but precise.

As Matrix started to attack Kyogre up close, Kyogre knew it was in trouble. As it is more Specially oriented, the physical attacks hurt like hell. It was at this point that Kyogre started to fight seriously. With a roar, the Sea Basin pokemon attacked.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Three Hours Later_

_Marine Cave_

Finally after a long drawn out battle, Kyogre was victorious. The trainer had incredibly strong pokemon, amazingly they actually were able to push the Sea Lord to it's limits. After the Metagross came a Glalie that was almost as annoying. Then came the one that Kyogre had only just defeated, the Gardevoir. Kyogre now hated miniature black holes with a passion. The electric type moves didn't help either. So, now that the trainer's three pokemon had been defeated at last; the Lord of the Sea turned to look at the trainer. Who was just staring at Kyogre, the oxygen mask on his face obscuring any possible emotion.

"Okay!" The trainer said this with a loud clap of his hands, startling Kyogre, "Now that you're awake, how about you turn into a human so we can get you to the Sky Pillar." Seeing Kyogre staring suspiciously at him, the trainer started to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm... If you don't mind, Kyogre... Sorry about having to fight you and all, but in my defense YOU were the aggressor in this situation." Kyogre just stared blankly at him. A sweat drop then started to form on the back of the trainer's head. "Would it help if I said that Arceus was the one who ordered you to be at Sky Pillar?"

At the mention of Arceus, Kyogre immediately nodded and started to glow a bright white. Then in a blinding flash that lit up the entire cavern, Kyogre transformed into a human... And promptly sunk beneath the waves he was floating on. When he resurfaced and swam over to the trainer, the trainer finally got a good look at the transformed legendary. He was wearing a white t-shirt. For pants he was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks, and on his feet were plain sandals. His hair was short and a dark blue color. His eyes surprisingly were the same as when he was a pokemon, a yellow circle with a black center. He stood at about five foot eight inches.

"Good now that that's settled, we can leave. Do you need a lift to the surface?" The trainer was serious, but the way he asked the question made Kyogre feel insulted.

"Yes I need a lift to the surface." The sarcasm was dripping off of his words. "No I don't need a lift to the surface! I am the Lord of the fucking Sea! Why would I need a lift to the surface?!" Kyogre was actually quite mad at the idiot of a trainer.

"Oh... Well... Uh... Sorry?" The trainer was very confused as to how he should respond. "I-I'll just go ahead. See you at the surface." The trainer then left the presence of the Sea Lord, and started the ascent to the surface. Kyogre just scoffed, and jumped back into his pool.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Surface, Sea Route 105_

_Five Minutes Later_

Once they were at the surface, Kyogre finally asked the question that was on his mind:

"Who are you anyways? I've never heard of Arceus asking a human to collect legendary pokemon, for some reason that I still don't know." It was obvious that Kyogre was skeptical as to the trainer's reasons.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, my name is Locke. The Sky Lord's guardian. It is a pleasure to meet you formally, Kyogre." Locke's answer kept Kyogre dumbfounded long enough for him to call out a Salamence, get both of them onto the Salamence, and fly to the base of the Sky Pillar before Kyogre asked another question.

"Why does Rayquaza need a Guardian?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way up."

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_100th Floor Sky Pillar_

Once again Rayquaza is waiting for Locke to return, however this time its because he is bored. He didn't need to pack anything other than what was given to him by Arceus, so there was very little to do. As the time went by Rayquaza was struck with a thought, one that in all seriousness should've been thought of a while ago.

'What will my name be?' The sudden thought made Rayquaza stop his pacing. 'I can't just be called Rayquaza, from what Arceus has told me we need to stay in human form the entire time. So just saying that my name is rayquaza will break that rule. Maybe something that has to do with the sky. Probably just like sky in... What was that language called? Japanese?'

Any further pondering was interrupted by the arrival of Locke, and who he assumed to be Kyogre. Seeing a possible way to entertain himself, Rayquaza quickly made his way over to them.

"Thank Arceus your back! I am so bored! There is nothing to do up here, why couldn't you bring something to entertain ourselves when you last left?" As he was saying this Rayquaza realised something that would make him even more bored. "You don't have Groudon yet do you?"

"Nope!" Locke's smile at the end of his response made Rayquaza start thinking of what he could do to prank him.

"Wait, Groudon's coming too?" Kyogre's question went unnoticed.

"Alright, I'm off to get Groudon now! Hopefully it won't attack me first like Kyogre." Kyogre flinched at the obvious insult.

As Locke ran down the stairs, Rayquaza realised that they still didn't have anything to entertain themselves with.

"So... you know any good games?" Kyogre just groaned in response to Rayquaza's question.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Route 114, Terra Cave_

_One Hour Later_

In a lake of magma was a large dinosaur like, bipedal, armoured, red pokemon with large clawed hands and black lines all over it's body. Once in a while the black lines glow blue. This was the Lord of the Land, the Continent pokemon, Groudon.

Once again the large, powerful, legendary pokemon was woken up by the footsteps of a creature. This time however, the large powerful pokemon didn't attack on sight. Instead the large, powerful, legendary pokemon just sat there waiting for it to the chamber, and thats why when the trainer and Swampert came into view it just sat there waiting for them to make the first move.

"Hello there! I am here on behalf of Arceus to take you to the Sky Pillar. If you would please transform into your human form we can be on our way." It was then that the trainer realised where Groudon was sitting. "Actually, could you please come out of the magma first? That may, you know, burn you alive."

With a nod of it's head the Continent pokemon came to the edge of the molten rock, got out, and started to glow white. Then in it's place was a tanned, muscular, five foot ten inches man. He wore a white tank top, and red cargo pants. His hair was a fiery red. His eyes were a yellow ring with a black middle. He also wore black hiking boots. Now that Groudon was out of the magma and in human form, he decided to introduce himself formally.

"Greetings mortal. I am-" However Groudon didn't get farther than that.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Lord of the Land, whatever. I'm kinda on a timetable here, so can we move this along?" The trainer was clearly impatient to get this done.

Groudon seemed to be insulted by the tone of the trainer's voice, but quickly just pushed it aside thinking that Arceus needed them as soon as possible. So he just smiled and went along with it.

"Hey, whats your name?" For the second time that day that question has been asked of Locke, and so with a sigh he responded.

"Like I told Kyogre later, my name is Locke. I am a guardian of sorts to Rayquaza. So any other questions?" Groudon-unlike Kyogre-was not dumbfounded by the discovery of Rayquaza having a guardian, so he just asked questions for a while.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Sky Pillar 100th Floor_

_One Hour Later_

After becoming bored beyond words three minutes after Locke left, Rayquaza decided to stealthily fly down to the surface to do some "People Watching". It was during this fly down that Rayquaza discovered a human male's weakness to a human female's breast. And so with the help of Kyogre, an ingenious (to them) plan was made. Kyogre would fill a large tub with cold water and place it at the bottom of the stairs, then both would lay in wait in female form for Locke to come through the door. Then when he came through they would jump out, use a modified "_Flash_" attack, and watch him tumble down the stairs into a cold bath.

The one catch with the plan was that Rayquaza was the only one bored enough to figure out how to change genders. So with about thirty five minutes spent teaching Kyogre how to change genders, they were ready for the target to walk through the door; with Kyogre being closer to the door then Rayquaza.

The two legendaries didn't have to wait long. They heard the footsteps of a person coming up, and prepared to spring their trap. When the door opened they jumped out, and threw their shirts off. Unfortunately for the topless girls, the one they surprised wasn't Locke at all.

"AH!" *Puch*

As Groudon's surprise faded, he realised that he just punched someone. That someone just so happened to be the closest to him when he walked through the door, or in other words Kyogre.

Locke entered just in time to see a short dark blue haired girl go flying across the room. Then when he turned to see Rayquaza, he noticed that she was topless. If he wasn't wearing the oxygen mask, then it would be obvious as to where his thoughts were at that moment.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" The profound statement was left unanswered for several seconds, then Rayquaza stopped staring at the distance Kyogre was launched and responded.

"It was supposed to be a prank. We jump out shirtless, you get surprised, fall back, land in tub of cold water. I can't believe I forgot to include Groudon in my planning." About halfway through her response Rayquaza changed back into her male form. "I just don't know what went wrong..."

While Rayquaza and Locke's conversation has been going on, Kyogre and Groudon have been arguing. (What did you expect?)

"Why did you punch me, you overgrown lizard!?" Kyogre somehow managed to go from zero to pissed in the time it took to be punched. She even changed back to a male form.

"What do you mean: 'Why did you punch me?' YOUR the one who surprised me! You stupid fish!" Groudon-someone who rarely gets mad-was instantly mad at Kyogre.

"Its your fault! You came through the door first! If you had let Locke come in first, we'd all be laughing! You ignorant hunk of stone!"

"At least I didn't attack him without a reason! Water breathing moron!"

"He woke me up! You know I'm pissed off when I wake up! Rock head!"

"Fish breath!"

"Lava lover!"

"Crappy fighter!"

"Piece of shit!"

"Fuck face!"

"SHUT UP!" After listening to their conversation for quite a while, Rayquaza had enough. He also didn't want this to escalate further, and possibly destroy his entire topmost floor. "You two are so annoying! Just, shut up! Why do you two even hate each other?"

"He started it." The lords of land and sea responded at the same time, with the same answer.

"Okay. One at a time, start with Kyogre. Since he's been here longer." Rayquaza added that last part because of the glare he received from Groudon.

"Alright. I hate him because when I was first created, Palkia told me that Groudon had insulted all of the work I did to create the water. I was also told that you created the land just to make me mad." Kyogre's story made Rayquaza start to suspect something, but he kept quiet for now. Rayquaza then motioned for Groudon to give his story.

"Okay, I hate Kyogre because when I was first created, Dialga told me that Kyogre flooded the world just to make it impossible for land creatures to survive. I created the land so that they could survive." Groudon's story confirmed Rayquaza's theory.

"After listening to your stories, I have discovered why you two hate each other." This caught the others' attentions. "Dialga and Palkia, are the reason you two hate each other. They influenced your hatred from the beginning. Although, they did end up having you two create most of a liveable world. So they were likely ordered to do so by Arceus." This revelation was actually enough for the two this affected the most, to actually just stand there and have their jaws drop.

"So your telling us-" Kyogre started.

"-That we've been fighting-" Groudon continued.

"-All this time, for no reason!" They finished together.

"Thats my theory, so its possible. But I can't confirm this on my own. So essentially, yes. You have been fighting for no reason." Rayquaza said that so bluntly, they reacted similarly to if they slapped.

Meanwhile, Locke was just watching this play out. Doing nothing that needs to be expressed through words.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Time Skip: The End Of The Week_

_Sky Pillar 100th Floor_

In the time that they were forced to be together, Kyogre and Groudon ha managed to make a deal of sorts. Essentially its a don't piss me off too much and we can still be 'friends' kind of deal. After they stopped trying to kill each other, Rayquaza then taught them how to transform into the opposite gender for long periods of time. Once they got it down, Locke always had to make sure that they didn't boobytrap his bed when he wasn't looking. Locke spent most of his time trying to ignore the legendaries trying to adapt to human culture.

Finally, when the day Arceus was supposed to arrive came, everyone was nervous. All for varying reasons. For Rayquaza it was along the lines of what his name will be. Groudon was worried about what the school would be like. Kyogre was afraid that Arceus was still mad at them. And Locke was wondering if the outside world thought he was dead, and if they had replaced him with a new champion yet.

Once again the pokemon god ascended the many floor of Sky Pillar, this time however she wasn't insulted by a disrespectful trainer, or jumped on by a hyperactive female Rayquaza. This time she was jumped on by THREE hyperactive legendaries in female form.

"Stop jumping on me!" Arceus was not amused by the Weather Trio's antics. Once they got off her, and everyone was gathered she began. "As I'm sure you've heard, you're all going to a school. However, this is a school for monsters. It's run by the same person who suddenly teleported to the middle of the Hall of Origins, so we know its run by a trustworthy person. Now I want you all to pay attention to this, these will be your names for when you are in the school or any other place you may visit. Rayquaza, you will be known as Sora. Groudon, you will be known as Tochi. Kyogre, you will be known as Kai. All of you have the same last name: Daimyo. If you're worrying about a possible language barrier. Don't. I have already come up with a way to cover that, and it will also extend your ability to stay in human form. Since you are to stay in human form the entire time, you need a way to do so." Arceus pulled a small box out of her dress. "These are going to make you understand Japanese, and extend your time as a human."

Inside the box were three pendants made of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Each were shaped differently. The ruby one was bipedal and had large hands. The sapphire one was round with two large fins. The Emerald one was long with arms coming out near the head. In short the roughly resembled their true forms. Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon each took theirs, and put them on.

"However. There is one problem with the pendants. They restrict your ability to transform into your real form, and your powers as legendaries aren't very strong. There is an inbetween form but I'm not telling you guys how to get there." As Arceus said this, the Weather Trio tried to take the pendants off, but couldn't.

"Why can't I take mine off?" Rayquaza's question made Arceus think for a second before responding.

"Think of it as a challenge. Go your entire school year without using your pokemon form. Your powers aren't that restricted, but you won't be beating all of your enemies with a single shot." Arceus started to smile creepily again. "Think of this as a bit of revenge for all of the chaos ten years ago. Now time to get you boys to school." Before any of them could argue, Arceus waved her hand and they teleported.

"So, what do I do now?" In all honesty, Arceus had forgotten that Locke was there.

"Uhh... You will work as a letter retrieval for them. They are bound to send a letter or two back from school. So I need you to collect these letters, and bring them here for me to read. You're not extremely important in the Hoenn region, are you?" Arceus didn't intend for her question to sound insulting, but it was anyways.

"I'm not sure. I mean, before I started living here I was the Hoenn League Champion. So I'm not sure if that has changed or not. But if I'm not the Champion anymore, I want to reclaim my title. So just take my training into account. Other than that I'm free for this job." With a handshake and a farewell, they departed the Sky Pillar.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

_Same Time_

_Yokai Academy Bus Stop_

A large flash of light appeared in the sky, releasing three people who promptly fell... on to the roof of a bus. With several loud clanging noises, the three people fell off the bus, and were stepped on by the passengers exiting the bus. When all of the passengers had started to walk off, the three people finally were able to get up.

"Well, that sucked." The blunt statement came from the one with green hair. "Hey, Kyogre, Groudon, you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine Rayquaza." Kyogre responded soon after the question was asked. "We should probably start calling each other by those names Arceus gave us."

"Okay, so I'm Tochi. What the hell does that mean anyways?" Tochi's statement went unnoticed from the others, who were looking around for the school. "Where are we going? I don't see a school around here."

"I'll fly up and look for it." Sora then tried realised that he didn't know how to fly in his human form. "Or, we can uh... walk in... that direction." Sora pointed in the direction that many of the other students were walking in.

As the trio started off, they quickly lost track of the other students, and became lost. About forty five minutes later, they emerge from the trees to find, the bus stop.

"I have an idea, how about we just run in one direction until we are out of the forest." Kai's idea was simple, but seemed like it would work. This time when they set off, they quickly found a path.

"Kai! You found us a path! This is the first time I am glad your with me!" Tochi's blunt statements made Kai: angry, happy, and a bit shy.

"Oh it's nothing. I just had us go in one direction. Nothing special." Kai then started to move the conversation away from himself, when he heard a faint scream. "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what? Oooh. You mean the scream. Yeah I heard it." Tochi was starting to annoy Kai now. "Lets check it out."

Soon the trio came upon the scene of a thin boy running around clutching his neck, a crashed bike, and a pink haired girl standing near him looking worried.

This was their first interaction with monsters, all in all, not very impressive.

**-Line-Of-Divadence-**

**This took forever to write, and I was going to put more but I was already late with this much. Sorry it took so long, but recently I got pokemon X and Y so I haven't had very much time to write. **

**Now let me clear up some things:**

**1. To the only reviewer of the last chapter: yes I used the Lore thing.**

**2. Sora means sky, Tochi means land, and Kai means ocean in Japanese.**

**3. Groudon has a Jolly nature. This raises speed, and lowers special attack.**

**4. Kyogre has a Modest nature. This raises special attack, and lowers attack.**

**5. Kyogre is quick to anger, and doesn't like his sleep being disturbed. He also swears a lot.**

**6. Daimyo means lord in Japanese.**

**7. I will not include Fairy types in this story. (Sorry)**

**I think that covers everything, also this chapter (not including Me talking) is 3765 words long. Sorry for not having very much Rosario Vampire things, but there was more than last chapter. **

**Also I will update in around a month's time. So don't expect it exactly one month later.**

**Hajdo!**


End file.
